Why can't I be happy
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Can Jessica help her friend out


Linda walked into the staff room and sat on the sofa, today was a hard day for her, it was the day her dad had passed away in the same hospital. Jessica walked in and smiled at her.

"Morning", Jessica said.

Linda didn't answer, instead she just sat in silence which of course didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. She put her things in her locker and turned around.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Sure", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda snapped.

Jessica walked away as Linda looked at a photo of her and her dad on her phone. A tear slid down her cheek as she sighed. Lenny walked in and looked at her.

"Come here", Lenny said.

Linda walked over as Lenny hugged her. He knew that her dad had died a year ago today. As he hugged her, he could feel her crying on him, but it was a good sign it meant that she trusts him. She pulled away and went to put her scrubs on. Lenny walked in to check on her.

"You might want to do something about your make up, don't want to be scaring the patients away", Lenny said.

Linda laughed a little and started to re do her make up. Jessica walked in and smiled at Linda as she did her lipgloss. She went into one of the cubicles and Linda had left by the time she had come out. Jessica caught up with Linda as they nursed a paitent together. Linda went to fill out some notes.

"You sure you're ok", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Linda walked away but Jessica still wasn't convinced about Linda. She walked into the staff room and saw Adam.

"Coffee", Adam asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Adam started to make Jessica a coffee, he turned to face her knowing something was obviously up with her.

"You ok", Adam asked.

"Im fine", Jessica replied.

"You sure", Adam asked.

"It's Linda, something's up with her", Jessica replied.

"She was crying on Lenny earlier", Adam said.

Jessica looked up concerned, her friend never cries, well not for no reason anyway. Jessica drank her coffee that Adam had made and hurried out of the sraff room.

"Jess", Adam called.

Jessica was long gone. Linda was sat at a computer not doing anything. Jessica walked over to check if her friend was ok. Linda jumped as Jessica put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, you ok", Jessica asked.

"I'm fine", Linda replied.

Jessica took a deep breath, she knew something was up up with Linda. She made the desion to bring up that Adam had seen her crying in the staff room earlier that day.

"Adam had seen you crying earlier", Jessica replied.

"I had a headache, I'm ok now", Linda replied.

"Sure", Jessica asked.

"Yes. Why you asking me all these questions, do you not trust me or something", Linda asked sounding like her sister Denise.

Jessica was taken a back a bit after Linda's outburst. She swent to her next paitent. Linda walked over and decided to help. They went into resus where Adam took charge. Sadly they lost the man who they were treating.

"Time of death 14:08, good work everyone", Adam said.

"No", Linda replied.

Linda started doing the compressions herself as Adam just looked and watched. Jessica was puzzled about her friends behaviour too, they have lost paitents many times before and never has Linda reacted like that. Linda started to cry.

"Linda", Adam said.

"No", Linda replied tearfully.

Adam looked at Jessica to do something, she wasn't sure what to herself. Jessica came forward and took a deep breath.

"Linda his gone", Jessica said.

Linda climbed down and hugged Jessica crying. Jessica hugged her back and then guided her to the staff room. Tess noticed them both.

"Linda", Tess asked.

Linda walked away leaving Jessica standing in front of a concened Tess. Tess looked at Jessica hoping she knew why Linda was so upset.

"Is Linda ok", Tess asked.

"I don't know", Jessica replied.

Jessica walked to the staff room where Linda was eating a biscuit. Jessica sat oppisite her. She knew if Linda was in the mood for talking she would start the conversation. Jessica just waited for the right time.

"Im sorry", Linda said.

"It's ok", Jessica replied.

"It's a year today since my dad passed away", Linda replied.

Jessica looked at Linda, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten this. Jessica put her head in her hands and looked over at her friend.

"Linda I'm so sorry", Jessica said.

"I miss him", Linda said.

"When I muss Harry which is all the time but when I'm really bad I look at photo's of him or I go to the park, he liked it on the swings, always smiling", Jessica said.

"Dad liked sailing", Linda replied.

Jessica had an idea. She got up and made two hot chocolates and text Adam. She made the hot chocolates and gave the pink mug to Linda. Adam text her back and she smiled.

"Who was that", Linda asked.

"Oh no one, just Adam", Jessica replied.

Linda smiled as she drunk her hot chocolate. Jessica had already drunk hers. Linda laid her head on Jessica as she comforted her.

"How do you stay strong", Linda asked.

"Truth is, I don't. But I also know Harry would want to see his mum smiling", Jessica said.

Linda hugged Jessica and then got up. Jessica felt good that she may have helped a little bit. She got up and went to find Adam.

"Have you booked it", Jessica asked.

"Yes, you and Linda are going sailing at 5pm", Adam said.

"Thank you, I love you", Jessica said.

Jessica kissed Adam and then they hugged. Adam smiled as Jessica walked away. Adam saw Linda and walked over to her.

"Linda, don't bother about getting a taxi, me and Jess will take you home", Adam said.

"Adam, you sure", Linda asked.

"Yes its the least I can do", Adam replied.

"Thank you", Linda said.

Linda and Jessica finished their shifts and waited half an hour for Adam to finish his. Jessica smiled at her friend.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Adam really doesn't have to take me", Linda said.

"He wants to", Jessica replied.

Jessica smiled as she gave Linda a bottle of water from her locker. Linda drank some of the water and looked at Jessica.

"I find that talking about Harry helps me, so tell me, what was your dad like", Jessica asked.

"He was great. When we were kids he took me and Denise sailing with him. He was the only person who didn't doubt me when I said I wanted to be a nurse, he told me to follow my dreams and each dream I achieve is a milestone completed", Linda said.

Adam came in and they went to the car. Linda sat in the middle. First of all Adam picked up Amelia and Lucas from the childminders.

"Mum, Linda's in Adam's car", Lucas said.

"I think she knows that", Amelia replied.

"Kids be nice to one another", Jessica said.

Adam started to drive and Linda looked out of the window. Amelia then wanted to show Linda her teddy bear. Jessica sighed with relief when that happened as they had just passed Linda's road.

"This is Sparkle, she's my favourite teddy, well pink cat who is soft like a teddy", Amelia said.

"She's beautiful", Linda replied.

Adam parked the car and met his friend. Jessica took Linda's hand and guided her to the boat they climbed in after putting their safety jackets on. Jessica and Linda waved at Adam, Amelia and Lucas as they left.

"I love you", Linda said as a tear fell.

"I love you too", Jessica replied.

They sailed around for a little while as Adam sat with Amelia and Lucas as they made paper boats. The man took the kids to a mini pond where they could test out their mini paper boats.

"Mine won", Amelia said.

"No it didn't", Lucas replied.

Adam laughed as the argued. The boat came back and everyone got in the car. Lucas was excited because he was aloud to sit in the front. As they drove off Linda broke down as Jessica comforted her. Amelia looked at her pink teddy cat.

"Would you like to cuddls Sparkle", Amelia asked.

"Maybe she will later", Jessica replied.

Amelia looked at Linda and then at her cat. Jessica tried to calm Linda down as Adam drove her home.

 **Authors Note: I just want to say a huge sorry to Gillian Kearney fan for being such a bitch lately, Im so sorry and I hope we can still be friends. I also want to say a huge THANK YOU to Gillian Kearney fan for not giving up on me, even when the time seemed as if you should. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **I did try and put Jessica in character but I'm sorry if she isn't.**


End file.
